Summary: The purpose of this proposal is to request support for the 4th annual Case Western Reserve University/ University Hospitals of Cleveland Center for AIDS Research (Case/UHC CFAR) Conference, to be held on June 1-3, 2006. The Conference, The Case CFAR Spring Meeting: HIV Pathogenesis, will be held in Cleveland, Ohio. The goal of the Conference is to advance AIDS-related immunologic and virologic research through the formal and informal scientific exploration of current issues in AIDS-related research and through the development of collaborative research efforts. The Conference will accomplish its goal by basing the Conference in unique culturally-related venues, through attendance size restrictions, and by ensuring active participation by both basic and clinical researchers, selected for their scientific accomplishment, innovative research and differing views of research priorities. Presentation sessions will be Cellular Restrictions Factors; Latency; Protection from HIV Infection; Immune Pathogenesis; and Vaccines.